Alexis the new girl
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Alexis is new to the academy and she is already getting the guys eyes. During lunch what happens?


Alexis is new to the academy and she reveals something about herself she really didn't want to.

I own everyone except Alexis

**Mashed Potato Head**

I was new to the school and was told to be very beautiful and I knew it. I was there ten minutes and the boys circled like vultures. I smiled as they all tried to woo me in a fashion of one way or another. I walked the halls and the people spilt like the Red Sea with Moses. I walked into my class and smiled at my sensei.

"I am the new student you are expecting. My name is Alexis Rhodes." He looked at his list of names and smiled. He nodded and pointed to the hall. I looked at the hall and smiled, I was used to it by now. I was a military brat you could say. It was a custom in Japan for a new student would have to stand in the hall and wait until class started, and to be told to enter, before coming in. I waited out in the hall eager to get into class. I disliked the attetion, yes god graced me with beauty, but he also graced me with brains. I was very smart and wanted to get into class. I tugged at my uniform skirt as it was a little chilly. I watched as the hundreds of student walked by and either walked into the class I was going to be in or just passing by. I smiled as the bell rang and the boy scattered. I stood and held my bag on my shoulder. I smiled as the teacher greeted the students nicely.

"Class, we have a new student today, Miss Alexis Rhodes, will you join us in here?" He asked in a very kind voice. I smiled and breathed deeply as I walked in the classroom. " She is new here, so be kind." He said as most of the guys stared at me. I turned and faced him and I heard all of the guys sigh as my hair swept across my back and seemed to float on air.

"Thank you sensei, may I ask but where do I sit?" I asked kindly as I bowed my head in respect. I lifted it back up and looked at his face.

"I am sorry but I have put you in a spot where you are surrounded by guys, if you don't mind. Most the boys in this class are perverts." I smiled and giggled a bit. I heard more sighs and looked at him. I cocked my head to the side still smiling.

"I can handle it sensei. Is it the only place that has me surrounded by guys." He nodded and I turned to look out and more sighes erupted from the guys. I looked around and smiled as I spoted my seat it was really the only seat open in the whole room. I walked to my seat and smiled as I looked at the seat. There was gum on it already. I picked it off and looked around the room until I found a trash can. I walked over to it and tossed the gum in it. I walked back to my seat and checked it again before sitting down. I pulled out my notebook and opened to th first page. I looked up to see a bunch of the guys staring at me still. I smiled and one of the guys in front of me smiled back as all the others did as they did before.

"You have awesome eyes, they're like a Topaz of the high quality." I blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thank you, your very kind." He smiled and put a thumbs up. I watched the teacher as he started writing on the board. I took down all the notes in class and smiled as the bell rang. All the girls and the one boy that had complimented me left as the other boys sat there dumb founded. I stood at the front of the room and smiled. "I told you I could handle it." I said smiling and leaving the room. I went to my next class and did the same for the rest of the day. I was getting bored so during lunch I sat down and watched other people eat as I ate my brown paper bag lunch. I felt something smack into the side of my face. I lifted my hand to it and scraped some off, it was mashed potatoes. I looked around to try and find out who threw it at me. I stood as I noticed a group of girls laughing. I walked over and looked at them.

"Well looky here girls, little miss ah..."she said as she imitated all of the guys from the day.

"How could you be so cruel. Just because I am new." I said starting to tear up.

"No that's not why, YOUR getting all the attention, from OUR boyfriends."

"I'm not trying to. Why would you throw mashed potatoes at me? Why would I want their attention?" I said as I hollered a bit.

"We just told you.You are getting our attention, and know girls like you, little miss I want everything..." I stopped her right then and there by slugging her in the cheek.

"One I am not little miss I want everything, I don't want anything other then a good education, if you noticed, all the little miss I want everything's wear make up and preppy short stuff. If it were up to me, I would be wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Besides I don't care about whether or not I get there attention, because I am not into guys, I am a lesbian. Guys are ignortant and careless. A female companion is more reliable." I said yelling at her. The lunch room got quiet and everyone started staring at me."That's right you heard me I am a lesbian, gay, queer, I don't care what you call me but it is true." I yelled at everyone as their jaws dropped. "Hey you could call me the worst name in the book and it wouldn't phase me, and these stupid girls threw mashed potatoes at me because their boyfriends are staring and giving me attention instead of them." I yelled as I left them in the lunch and started walking towards the bathroom. I walked in the bathroom, and started cleaning off my face with toilet paper. The boy from earlier came in and made me jump. "What are you doing in here?"

"This is the girls bathroom I can come in here."

"No you can't your a boy." I said as I grabbed more toliet paper trying to clean out more of the mashed potatoes. I looked in the mirror and looked a the person. "Wait a second you are a girl." I said turning around and looking at her. She nodded and smiled walking over to me. She grabbed some toilet paper and helpped me.

"I heard what you said in the lunchroom. It made me realy proud that there is another person like me out there." She said helpping me clean out the rest of my potatoes.

"You're a lesbian too?" She nodded and smiled as she let my hair fall along side the rest of my hair. "that's awesome and thanks again for helpping me and for the compliment on my eyes." She smiled and nodded again.

"No problem, here take this it will help." She handed me a hair tie. I smiled and put my hair up in a ponytail. I smiled to her and bowed.

"Thanks this does help, I was in a rush this morning and forgot to grab one." I said as I looked at the girl in front of me. Later on on the year we ended up dating.

R&R hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
